


Tea and Cuddles

by legendsofsleep



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x07 coda, M/M, Malec, cuddles and tea, mention of almost rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsofsleep/pseuds/legendsofsleep
Summary: What happens after Alec pushes Magnus towards the bedroom





	

**Author's Note:**

> What I wish would happen next episode or some variation of such, because that last scene got me a little bit, so let's hope the writers don't mess with my feelings. :)
> 
> Delia, out :)

“I want this”, Alec said, grabbing Magnus’ shirt and unbuttoning it. He wanted this. He was not going to overthink it. Don’t overthink Alec. He pushed Magnus towards his bedroom. Magnus tensed up, no, wait, this isn’t what I want. Wait, no. Magnus started to push Alec away, but Alec kept trying.  
“Wait, Alec stop, please, just wait”, Magnus said, his hands firmly pressed against Alec’s shoulders. I’m not ready for this, Magnus thought.  
Alec stared at Magnus in confusion. Had he done something wrong? Was it the kiss? Should he have not touched Magnus’ shirt? I thought it was what we wanted, Alec wanted to say, but it didn’t feel right.  
“Is it me?” he asked instead. Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes, put a hand to his cheek and gave him a sad smile.   
“No, Alexander, it isn’t you. I simply feel that I am not ready and I don’t want to rush things. Like I said before, I don’t want this to happen and you leave after. I feel vulnerable because this is a feeling I have not felt in a long time. In fact, it’s almost like I’ve never felt it at all.” Magnus paused and took Alec’s hand and walked him towards his bed and took a seat. “I don’t want this to be rushed, I want to be able to enjoy every moment with you, a moment that we are both comfortable with. At the moment, I am not comfortable.” Alec sat in silence, listening to every word Magnus said. He wasn’t even sure if he was ready. He was so focused on not overthinking, that he ended up doing just that. He almost raped Magnus. Oh God, he almost raped Magnus.   
“Oh God, I-um- I almost, oh my god” Alec stood up and walked backwards, shaking his head. “I almost raped you” he whispered, shocked and disgusted with himself. He cared about this man, how did this even happen? How could he have been so reckless?   
“I’m so sorry, please, I don’t even know what I was thinking. I just thought--I uh, I just, I don’t know, I’m so sorry”. He kept stuttering and apologizing over and over again and it still did not feel enough. Magnus stood up and gently pulled Alec toward him and sat him on the bed again.  
“Alec, you are forgiven. You stopped after I asked you, even if it did take a little bit. It’s over. I forgive you, do you hear me?” Magnus placed both hands on Alec’s face and gently placed a kiss on his forehead. Alec closed his eyes and took deep breaths.  
“Can we, um, have a talk before we both decide to have sex next time? Actually talk to each other?” Alec asked  
“I would love that.” Magnus removed his hands from Alec’s face and sat next to him on his bed. Alec suddenly stood up and walked to the living room, pointing a finger to Magnus as to say “stay there, I’ll be right back”. So Magnus stayed. He was still a little bit shaken at the thought of almost doing something he certainly was not ready for, but Alec had stopped.   
A few minutes pass by and Alec finally walks in, with blankets on his shoulders and arms, and holding two cups of tea.   
“I figured we could just cuddle and have some tea so you can relax...If you want, that is, it’s totally fine if you want me to leave after I just-”  
“I would love some tea and cuddles, Alexander”.   
And so that is what they did. They had tea, while covered in many blankets, and Alec would ask where he got each one, and Magnus would give him an excellent story for each blanket. They were not ready for sex, and now they both knew that and maybe they would be ready in a few days, or months, but right now, simple cuddling, hand holding, kisses and tea drinking was exactly what they both needed.


End file.
